


Night Moves

by eric_idle_rules



Series: Greaser Series [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, First Time, Hate to Love, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Shower Sex, Summer Vacation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eric_idle_rules/pseuds/eric_idle_rules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves going to the beach each year, loves going into the ocean, sunning out on the sand, watching pretty girls in little swimsuits walk by.  Then he turns his head to the right, catching a glimpse of the family staying next door to them.  And there he sees jock extraordinaire, John Cena.  </p><p>Wonderful.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Randy Orton hates John Cena until the day they're forced to interact with one another while on vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been an idea of mine for a long time now, a Centon fic inspired by the song Night Moves by Bob Seger. Then I wrote my [Grease fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2147571/chapters/4692759) and realized this would make a perfect companion piece, of sorts. So, they're independent of one another, but they're set in the same universe.
> 
> The plan for this is to span from the summer of 1956-1959, the summer before the start of sophomore year through their senior year.

It’s the first night of the Ortons’ two week long vacation at the beach. They arrived earlier that day and after cleaning up the beach house that afternoon, they’re all relaxing on the back porch while the Orton patriarch, Bob, fires up the grill. Randy’s leaning over the balcony, eyes grazing over the waves. He loves going to the beach each year, loves going into the ocean, sunning out on the sand, watching pretty girls in little swimsuits walk by. Then he turns his head to the right, catching a glimpse of the family staying next door to them. And there he sees jock extraordinaire, John Cena. 

Wonderful.

He turns his head away and sits down at the table as his dad finishes up the burgers. As he eats, he hopes it’ll be easy enough to avoid running into John all over the place. 

He finds out the next day that it’s not easy at all. Because John’s in the beach house. With the rest of his loud, obnoxious, _huge_ clan. “What are they all doing here?” he asks his mother. He’d been out on the beach, walking through the waves as they washed up onto the shore, and only came back because he knew it was around lunch time. He had no idea that he’d return to a house with enough people to form a football team.

“We thought we’d ask the neighbors over for lunch. John goes to your school, do you know him?” his mother asks. 

Randy’s eyes fall on John, who’s in a conversation with a boy who looks like a littler version of John. “I know who he is.”

“Well, why don’t you get to know him some? John!” she calls over to him, and he looks over, spotting Randy. “Why don’t you two go for a walk down the beach?”

Randy sighs, knowing his mother won’t take no for an answer. “Could I at least get some lunch first?” It’s the reason he came back, afterall. Though, if he had known that Cena and his 500 closest relatives were going to be there, he’d have waited a while. Especially if he knew he’d be roped into going for a walk with John.

He eats one of the egg salad sandwiches his mom had prepared and grabs a handful of chips. John’s standing around, looking at him. He grabs another handful of chips, just to postpone the inevitable a bit longer.

Randy notices his younger brother is playing with one of John’s brothers. And his sister is, no, he refuses to believe she’s flirting with another of John’s brothers. “We’ll be back in a bit,” he says to his mom, John telling his own parents the same thing.

They don’t say a word to each other for the first few minutes they’re outside. It’s awkward. Until John finally breaks the silence, “Does your family come here every year?”

“Yeah,” Randy answers, but makes no further attempt to carry on the conversation.

“This is my family’s first time here. They’re talking about doing it every year, though. Depends on how this year goes.”

“Cool.”

John sighs. “You can drop the bullshit, ya know.”

“What?” Now Randy actually turns his head to look at John. 

“I said you can drop the bullshit. There’s no one else from school here. No one here knows that you’re one of the school’s bad boys and no one knows I’m a jock. We’re just two kids on vacation at the beach. So cut the bullshit, at least while we’re here. I’m not gonna have a miserable vacation because you feel like you have to hate me, just because I play football.”

“I never said I hated you,” Randy mutters. 

“You sure acted like you did.”

Randy shrugs. “We’re just… we weren’t meant to get along.”

“You know I’m friends with Roman, too, right? Because he’s on the football team with me.”

“Roman’s different. Roman comes with Dean. And he chooses to hang out with us, not you.”

“I get that. He’s a good guy. And I am, too. So, while we’re here, can we at least _try_ to get along? Maybe get to know each other? A little?” John suggests.

“Fine. What do you want to know?”

“I guess we can start with your favorite color.”

Randy can’t help but let out a little chuckle. “Blue. Navy blue. Yours?”

“Green. See, it’s a start. What about your favorite movie?”

Randy grins. “Rebel Without a Cause. I saw it last year when it came out. Me ‘n Dean bonded over our love of that movie once we got talking.”

John nods, because he knows who Dean is, _everyone_ at the school knows Dean and he _would_ love that movie. “Mine’s Godzilla. Something about him speaks to me, ya know?”

Randy actually finds himself chuckling again. “Guess that’s why I like James Dean so much. He speaks to me.”

They end up walking along the beach and talking much longer than either of them thought they would. And Randy is surprised that he’s getting along so well with John, at how easy it is to talk to the guy. 

“I think it’s getting kinda late,” John says, sitting up on the sand dune he and Randy laid down on earlier. 

“We can’t have been gone that long.”

“Sun’s setting,” John tells him, pointing to the sun sitting low in the sky.

“Oh, shit. Guess we should head back and hope there’s some food on the table.” He pushes himself up and brushes the sand off his body, John doing the same.

“Size of my family, I’d be lucky if there’s a crumb left,” John says. “It’s kill or be killed at the dinner table at my house.” 

They start making their way back to their beach houses, still chatting as they walk. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” Randy says as they part ways. And he means it, too. He actually wants to see John the next day. And the day after. And every day for the two weeks that he’s staying here.

~~~

It’s five days into the trip when Randy meets up with John after dinner behind Randy’s beach house. And he’s managed to sneak his pack of cigarettes and a bottle of rum out of the house with him. They walk together along the beach, which has cleared out of most of the beachgoers. “Brought us something to drink,” Randy says, pulling the bottle out.

John grins. “I was wondering what the sweater was for.”

“Well, you know it can get chilly out here at night,” he replies with a smirk. He then pulls out a cigarette from his back pocket. He lights up and inhales. After blowing out the smoke, he holds the cigarette out to John.

“I’ve never smoked before,” John tells him.

“Don’t you wanna try everything once?” Randy asks.

With a shrug, John takes it and breathes in. The smoke fills his mouth and lungs and he coughs it all right back up, holding the cigarette out so Randy can take it back. “Holy shit, never again,” he says through wheezes. 

“Suit yourself,” Randy says, bringing it back to his lips for another drag. 

They sit down on the same dune they walked to the other night. Now there’s no one around. Randy plops the bottle of rum between them. “Have you at least drank before?”

“A little here and there,” John tells him.

Randy raises an eyebrow. “You mean you’ve never been drunk?”

“No. And you have?”

“Nope.”

“Then why do you sound so surprised about me?”

“I thought all jocks did was drink like fish.”

John snorts. “You thought wrong.”

Randy unscrews the cap off and brings the bottle up to his lips. “Well, we already determined we’re trying everything once, right?” With that, he tips the bottle back and then coughs as the liquid burns all the way down his throat and warms up his belly. “Wooo, that is strong,” Randy says with a shake of his head. 

John holds out his hand. “I’ll have you know my drinking experiences have been limited to beer and a glass of wine.”

“Good thing you’re already sitting down, cuz this’ll knock you on your ass.”

Grinning, John brings the bottle to his lips and takes a swig. He swallows and starts coughing yet again. “You weren’t lying.” He breathes out through his mouth a few times, trying to ease the burning a little bit. 

“Johnny, I never lie.” He reaches for the bottle again and takes another drink. “I just wish this shit tasted better.”

“That’s why sensible people mix it with other, better tasting things,” John says, even as he reaches for the bottle again. 

Randy droops over, his shoulder leaning into John’s. “What’s that say about you, then?”

“Blame it on being on vacation,” John says with a lazy grin. He can already feel the alcohol working though his body, loosening him up. It’s a good feeling. “And hanging around with you too much.”

“You’ve been hanging around with me for four days.”

“But it’s been a pretty strong concentration of you for the past four days,” John reminds him.

“Hmm, yeah, I’ll give you that. Never thought I’d even be able to stand being near you four minutes, much less four days.”

“Hey!”

Randy shrugs because it’s the truth. “But you’re really not half bad. I guess I always thought you’d be a total dickhead.”

“Just because I’m a jock?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Roman’s not a dickhead.”

“I told you before, Roman’s the exception to everything. You know how much money that kid comes from?” he asks, and John nods. It’s not exactly a secret that Roman’s family is very well off. “And he still is best friends with Dean, despite that. And despite being first string on the football team, he still hangs around with us. He’s not the typical football player.”

“Ok, ok, point taken. I never meant to be a dickhead towards you. I mean, was I ever?”

“No, but that’s because I make it a point to not be around anyone I don’t think I’ll like.”

“How do you even have friends?” John asks, sipping from the bottle again.

“I met Dean when we were sneaking out of class for a smoke break.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Randy is still leaning against him, and John lets his head fall to the side so it’s now atop Randy’s head. “You got a girl?”

“Nah. Last girl I dated was Cindy Montgomery back in seventh grade.”

“What? I dated Cindy Montgomery back in seventh grade,” John tells him.

“Don’t tell me she was your first kiss.”

“She may have been,” John admits.

Randy takes a drink out of the bottle, then finally looks at the contents. The bottle is nearly halfway empty. He hadn’t realized they had so much to drink. But, damn, he’s feeling good. “It’s like we kissed each other through her,” he mutters.

John snorts. “Never thought of it like that. And now we’re sharing a bottle, that’s not any better,” he adds, snatching the bottle back. He stares at the rim of the bottle which they’ve both been drinking out of for a moment, then brings the bottle to his lips again. He’s thankful he’s swallowed before Randy speaks.

“I’d much rather just kiss you,” Randy blurts out without thinking about it, mainly because at this point, he’s not really thinking anything. 

“Wuh?”

“You wanna?” Randy asks.

“Kiss you?” 

“Yeah.”

“You’re a guy. Can’t kiss a guy.”

“But do you wanna?” Randy asks, because he does really want to. He’s certain the alcohol making him bold enough to say it, but he’s spent almost all his waking hours with John in the past four days, and he thinks John’s cute, funny, smart, witty… all the things he thought he’d be looking for in a girl. He’s already found them in John.

“Yeah,” John answers. He lifts his head and turns to Randy, watching him sit up straight, as well. 

Randy leans in close, waiting a moment to see if John will push him away. When he doesn’t, he leans in further and presses their lips together. He can taste the rum on John as he lightly runs his tongue over John’s bottom lip. He’s relieved and utterly thrilled when John’s mouth parts for him and he can slip his tongue inside. He moves, straddling John’s legs, still kissing him. John lies back onto the dune and Randy follows him down, pressing their torsos together. 

John’s hands rest on Randy’s back, slowly working their way up under Randy’s shirt. He can feel his body reacting to the kiss and his hips arch upwards into Randy’s. Randy groans and pulls back. He looks down at John, both of them panting. “That was better than my kiss with Cindy.”

“Mine, too,” John agrees. His hands then move lower, gripping Randy’s hips. “Let’s do it again.”

“Thought you couldn’t kiss boys,” Randy says against John’s lips.

“Changed my mind.” With that, John lifts his head up just a bit more and slips his tongue into Randy’s mouth.

They kiss and rub against each other for a long time, each of them getting harder as their hands roam one another’s bodies. “I’m gonna come in my pants if we don’t stop,” Randy tells him after a while.

“Then go in the ocean and wash it off.”

“We’re both wearing jeans,” Randy reminds him, though he doesn’t know how John forgot that, because his jeans are far too tight right now.

“Right. Guess we should take ‘em off,” John says, reaching in between his and Randy’s bodies to undo the fly.

Randy’s too drunk to care if anyone sees them at this point. But, no one’s walked past them in all the time they’ve been out at the dune and it’s dark enough that, on the off chance someone does walk by, they might not realize there are two boys playing tonsil hockey. So, he quickly moves to the side and pulls his jeans off, leaving him in briefs. John is wearing the same, and he can see the wet spot that’s already formed. “Fuck,” he breathes out before moving back to where he’d much rather be. He rocks his now underwear clad crotch against John’s and resumes making out with him. 

It doesn’t take much longer for both boys to succumb to their orgasms.

And it doesn’t take much longer after that for John to roll over onto all fours and puke up the contents of his stomach. “Oh, shit,” he groans, piling sand over the vomit. 

“Well, it’s probably time to get back, anyway,” Randy says. He can’t look at John, because he’s not feeling so great himself, and if he sees him being sick, he’s pretty sure he will be, too.

“I feel a lot better, though. You should throw up, too.”

“I don’t wanna throw up,” Randy tells him, even though he’s sure John’s right and he’ll feel better as soon as his stomach is emptied. 

“You got a whole ocean to do it in if you have to.”

Randy groans as he stands up, grabbing the bottle so he doesn’t have to bend back over to get it. 

“You should probably button back up,” John says, pointing to Randy’s crotch. 

“Same goes for you.”

They both fumble around trying to button themselves back up, Randy having a slightly more difficult time as he’s still trying to hold the rum while taking care of his pants. “Jesus fuck, I’m never drinking again,” John says.

“You say that now.”

“Don’t joke around like that. I feel like shit. And I threw up! My mouth still tastes like throw up,” he says, cringing at the rank taste in his own mouth. 

“Well, next time don’t drink as much. I sure as hell won’t.” They’re standing in front of Randy’s place and they say their goodbyes. Randy manages to slip the bottle back where it was, though it’s pretty obvious someone went to town on it. He then proceeds to head to the room he’s sharing with his little brother and passes out on his bed.

~~~

After eating breakfast, Randy feels much better than when he first woke up. He’s still got a headache, though. A brutal one that he’s trying to hide from his family. Maybe John’s onto something with that never drinking again thing.

He heads outside after helping clean up and meets up with John. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like crap,” Randy tells him. “I’ve still got a splitting headache.”

“Let’s go swimming, then. You can just float in the waves.”

“I like that idea.” They find a spot on the beach to set up their towels. Since they’re staying at the beach, they’re among the first to get out and claim a spot before all the day’s tourists arrive. They head into the water and once they’re out a few feet, Randy lays back and floats. His eyes shut as the waves rock him up and down. “This really was a brilliant idea.”

“I have my moments.” John stands there, watching Randy as he floats. “So, um,” he begins after a few minutes of silence between them, “about last night.”

“What about it?” Randy asks, eyes still shut.

“You… I mean… do you remember what happened?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Don’t you think we should talk about it?” John asks.

“What’s there to talk about?”

“Really? Randy, we kissed. We kissed and then I came in my pants,” he says. He rubs his hand over his face. “What was I thinking?”

Randy stands himself back up and looks at John. “You must have been thinking that you wanted to do it, because you never stopped me.” At John’s look of confusion, he goes on, “I’d do it again. I’d do it right now if I could.”

“Kiss me?”

Randy nods. “The alcohol just gave me a little extra courage.”

“So… you wanted to kiss me even before we got drunk?”

“Yeah. Look, you’re a way better person than I thought you were, and you’re really attractive and I couldn’t let Cindy Montgomery upstage me.”

“You think I’m attractive?”

“Is that really all you got out of that? Yes, you’re attractive. Anyone could admit that. Just… just look at you. I want to kiss you again. I want to make you come in your pants again.”

“Really?” John asks.

“Yes, really! Do you think I’d lie to you? We’ve gotten to know each other so well over the past few days, do you, knowing what you know about me, really think I lie about anything? Especially something that could actually get the shit kicked out of me?”

“I wouldn’t kick the shit out of you. I couldn’t. Look, I mean, I never thought I wanted to kiss you, or even thought about kissing you, but now that it happened,” John’s eyes drop down, watching a wave move over his abdomen, “I want it to happen again.” He finally looks back up and meets Randy’s eyes.

“And the other stuff?”

“That, too,” John admits. “The touching, the kissing… I would say coming in my pants, but I’d rather not do that again if I can help it.”

“Oh.”

“I mean, I’d much rather come on you.” He has no idea where his sudden boldness is coming from, not like he’s ever been _shy_ , but to speak so openly about all the new feelings inside him that Randy stirred up, he never expected it.

“Oh.” Randy smirks and moves closer to John. “I think I might like to come _in_ you.”

“What?” John’s eyes go wide at that statement. “You… you’d want to do that with me?”

“Yeah,” Randy tells him. He reaches out and grabs John’s hand under the water, bringing it to his now hard cock. “Thinking about you and what we did last night has me like this right now.”

“I’m not doing much better myself.” He gasps when he feels Randy’s hand on him. They rub each other through their swim trunks until they’re both gasping for breath, coming into the salty ocean water. John has a lazy grin on his face, eyes locked with Randy’s. It’s amazing he doesn’t notice Randy going to lift him up and toss him into the oncoming waves until it’s too late. He manages to regain his footing, pushing on Randy’s chest. “You asshole!”

Randy just cackles.

They continue to mess around in the water for a while, body surfing and leaping over waves, but neither forgets about what happened between them the night before and just minutes earlier, nor the words that were spoken.

When the finally part to go get some lunch, Randy says, “Tonight. I’ll meet you outside, ok?”

John nods his agreement, and adds, “No booze this time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are we doing tonight?” John asks him when they finally find a spot to sit down.
> 
> “I have no idea what I’m doing at all, tonight, or otherwise.” He lies back on the sand and turns his head to face John. “Look, I may have wanted to find a pretty girl to hook up with while I was here, but now…” he sighs, “now all I can think about is you.”
> 
> “Yeah?”
> 
> “Yeah.”

“You’re going out again?” Randy’s mother asks from the kitchen table, book open as she reads her latest romance novel.

“Yeah. Turns out John and I got along better than I ever thought we would,” he tells her.

“And you’re not bringing the rum this time?”

Shit. Randy can feel his face starting to flush at being caught like that. “I’m sorry?” he says. 

“I shouldn’t even let you go out to meet John.”

“What?!”

“But I’m not going to. This time. However, if I see that bottle is any lower, your vacation is over.”

Randy lowers his eyes to the ground. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Now go on. I’m sure John’s waiting already.”

Giving her one last slightly ashamed smile, he leaves. And finds that John is, indeed, already waiting for him. “Hey,” he greets.

“Hey.” They start walking along the sand, a few feet from the edge of the water.

“So, my mom found out about the rum.”

“We did go through a lot of it.”

“I know, I know… She let me go this time, but said if I did it again my vacation would be over… so, no more liquor.”

“Good thing we already agreed to never drink again.”

They walk in silence for a while, just enjoying each other’s company and the sounds of the waves crashing on the beach. They find the little dune where they had their first kiss, but move on. John doesn’t want to sit on his sick from the night before. 

“What are we doing tonight?” John asks him when they finally find a spot to sit down.

“I have no idea what I’m doing at all, tonight, or otherwise.” He lies back on the sand and turns his head to face John. “Look, I may have wanted to find a pretty girl to hook up with while I was here, but now…” he sighs, “now all I can think about is you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Same.” He licks his lips, then asks, “Now, what you said earlier about wanting to come _in me_ …”

“I meant it. We don’t have to, not at all, not if you don’t want to,” Randy tells him, because the last thing he wants is to force John into something he’s not comfortable with. “But I’m just really attracted to you and last night when we were kissing, all I could think about was getting you naked. I mean… you could come in me, if you want.”

A look of shock crosses John’s face. Randy keeps saying all these things that he’s not expecting and while his brain is still processing things, his cock is already responding. “I don’t think I’m really ready for that just yet,” he confesses. “But I think I want to eventually. But right now? I really want to kiss you again.” He rolls over and straddles Randy’s legs, planting his hands on either side of Randy’s head. Then he leans down and presses his lips to Randy’s. 

Randy’s hands move to rest just above John’s hips as their kiss deepens. He can feel the sand scratching at the back of his head, working its way into his shirt and pants and he really doesn’t care because John’s tongue is brushing against his own and their groins are pressed against one another’s. It feels amazing.

“John.”

“What?” John asks, leaning back down to try and keep kissing Randy.

“Remember how you said you didn’t wanna come in your pants again?” John nods, then presses another kiss to Randy’s jaw. “That might become an issue in the next couple minutes if you keep rubbing your dick on me.”

John looks down to where their hips are meeting and sees that Randy really is just as hard as he is. “Take your pants off.”

“I’m gonna end up with sand everywhere.”

“Well, either we’re both coming in our pants again, or you end up with a little sand up your ass.”

“Are you taking yours off, too?”

“Yeah,” John answers.

It dawns on Randy that if they’re both taking their pants off, then John’s cock will rub against his with nothing in between, no layers of fabric will separate them anymore. He takes his pants off. John gets off Randy’s hips for a brief moment so he can remove his, as well. They’re tossed to the side. Then, John straddles Randy again and their cocks rub against each other’s as John leans in for another kiss. It’s electrifying. 

Randy’s hands slide down, grabbing onto John’s ass. John moans into his mouth as he squeezes just a little. John purposefully bucks his hips, grinding their cocks together over and over. They both come within seconds of the other, coating one another with their cum. 

John sits up and looks down at a very flushed Randy. He rubs a hand over Randy’s cheek. “I like seeing you like this.” The moon is nearly full, casting plenty of light down on them to see each other clearly, and John can see the redness in Randy’s cheeks, can see the rapid rise and fall of his chest, can even see the spattering of drying cum on his abdomen.

Randy reaches his own hand up and cups John’s cheek. “Same.” They slip back into their pants, and Randy can feel the grains of sand scratching him in all the wrong places. But it was worth it. “Next time we come out here at night, we’re bringing a towel.” They always bring one in the day when they go into the ocean, but on their night walks, they usually just sit in the sand and chat. 

“So, you’re planning on something like this happening again?”

“As many times as possible from here on out.” He bumps John’s arm with his shoulder, grinning at him. “Hey, can I ask you something?” 

“You just did.” At Randy’s pseudo annoyed look, he says, “You’ve seen my dick, I’m pretty sure nothing is sacred anymore. Shoot.”

“Have you ever been with a girl before?”

“Well, we already determined we both madeout with Cin—”

“No, I mean done stuff like we just did… have you slept with a girl before?”

John shakes his head. “No. The girl I dated last year, Lizzie, I touched her titties, but that was as far as it ever got before I found out Jeremy the football captain was givin’ it to her. Apparently he likes to fuck his way through the cheerleaders each season.”

“That’s shitty,” Randy says. He’ll have to tell Roman about that, because he’s had his eyes on one of the cheerleaders in their grade.

“How about you?”

“Huh?”

“You fucked a girl?” John asks.

“Oh. I guess since you were honest… no. The guys think I have, though. Last year when we came here I met a girl… I told the guys I slept with her and _technically_ , I did. We fell asleep on her parents’ couch together. Really, though, all we did was kiss and she gave me a hand job.”

“And you really want to with me?” John goes onto ask.

Randy nods. “I do. I know if you told me a week ago I’d not only become friends with John Cena, but that I’d want to put my dick anywhere near him, I’d knock you out… but they would have been right. I really have gotten to like you. A lot. And I told you you’re attractive. Plus, you didn’t kick me away when I first said I wanted to kiss you, or when I confessed everything to you while sober. I get on better with you than any girl I’ve ever tried to pursue. I think I’d like to give my virginity to you.”

“You know there’s no going back if we do that, right?” John lets his fingers play across the top of Randy’s hand. “I don’t want to be something you regret. I don’t want you to meet the woman who becomes your wife and wish that you’d saved yourself for her, that you wish you’d never done that with me.”

“Would I be something you regret?” Randy asks, because John sounds so unsure. “We don’t have to have sex if it’s not what you want. If you’re really worried about saving yourself for marriage, or the right girl, then we won’t. I won’t regret you, I know that, but if you’re going to regret sleeping with me? I won’t push it. I just know that… that if it’s not you I lose it to, it’s going to be to someone that means a whole lot less to me.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’ve never been the type to say I’m waiting. I just haven’t found the right girl to give it up to me, yet.”

“Me, either. Shit, if I didn’t find out about Lizzie fucking the football captain, I’d still be with her. And considering how easy she gave it up to ol’ Jeremy, I’m pretty sure I’d have gotten some by now.”

“Why’d you dump her, then?”

“Because she was fucking him while we were going out, telling me that she wanted to wait til the time was right for us before we took our relationship further. It wasn’t a one time thing, either. So, I broke up with her for lying to my face over and over. Getting some pussy isn’t as important as trust.”

“Oh, and he has morals, too,” Randy teases. He then adds, “You know that you can trust me, right?”

John nods. Yes, he knows. It’s only been five days since they started really talking and getting to know each other, but he likes Randy more than some of his own friends from school. The guy is honest, brutally so, and never holds back his opinions. And they’re two boys who are grabbing each other’s dicks to get one another off; if either of them tell, or let it slip to the wrong person, they could both be dead. He has to trust Randy. And he knows that he can. “I won’t regret it.”

~~~

It’s four days later when Randy gets the whole beach house to himself. His mother has taken Becky and Nate out shopping for the day, while his dad is out on some deep sea fishing trip. Randy told John the night before to come over to the house in the morning so they could spend the day together.

When Randy hears knocking on the door, he gets up and heads over, smiling when he sees John. “Hey,” he greets.

“Hey.”

Randy closes the door, locking it behind John. Then he presses John up against it as he kisses him, hot and deep. “Holy shit, it feels good to do that.” He runs his hand down John’s cheek and his eyes soften as he meets John’s own blue eyes. “And now I can really see your face.” 

“I like that, too,” John says. The night before, he took Randy’s cock into his mouth for the first time, and while there was still a decent amount of moonlight, he still couldn’t see Randy properly. “Now, are you just gonna keep me against the door all day, or are you gonna take me to your room?”

Randy grins. “Oh, I’ll take you to my room alright.” He grabs John’s hand and pulls him behind him to the room. “I share with my brother.”

“And I share with two of mine, so I appreciate all the privacy I can get,” John says, this time he’s the one initiating the kiss. He wraps his arms around Randy’s waist and pulls him in close. Randy walks forward, walking the pair of them to his bed. When John’s legs hit the edge, they break the kiss. “What are we doing?” John whispers.

“I have some ideas,” he says with a smirk, leaning in to quickly peck John’s lips. “But if you don’t want to go that far, we don’t have to.” He wants to, really, really wants to, and he has no idea when he and John will have this kind of opportunity again, but if John doesn’t want to, he’s not going to press the matter.

“I want to.”

It hits Randy that neither of them really have any idea what they’re doing, but he’s determined to figure it out. They kiss some more as they slowly strip one another out of their clothing. Once John is fully nude, Randy takes a step back to appreciate the other teen’s physique, even though he’s seen him shirtless everyday for the past week straight. He can see that John is doing the same, running his eyes all over his naked body. He then steps back in and gently pushes John down onto the bed. They both scoot upwards until John’s head is resting on the pillow, his legs open to allow Randy to crawl in between them. Randy kisses John’s cheek, then down his jaw and throat and over his chest. 

“I wish I knew what I was doing here,” Randy says against John’s skin.

“We’re both gonna figure this out as we go, I guess.” 

Randy moves back up John’s body and smiles down at him. “Yeah, I guess so.” He places more kisses down John’s neck and then over his chest again. Then he starts moving his head lower over his belly, and he’s fascinated when he sees the twitch of muscles under his lips. He leans up and runs a finger down John’s stomach and watches as John’s muscles continue to contract under his touch. “You like that?”

John nods. Randy’s touch feels so good against his skin. He never thought another boy could touch him so gently, especially one as gruff as Randy. “You’ve got really nice hands.”

Chuckling, Randy moves his hands even lower, his right hand running up John’s hard cock. It’s not the first time he’s touched John like this, but now he really gets to watch him and see everything, all the little details he’s missed having do to this out under the moonlight. God, John really is attractive. He never noticed it before, even though they’ve been in school together for the past three years. He rubs his hand up and down, thumb brushing over the tip. He sees John’s legs open wider for him. “You really do want this, don’t you?”

“I told you I did. I am nervous, though,” he says, voice low. 

“I know. I am, too. But we trust each other, right?” He sees John nodding his head. “We’ll figure it out.” He then licks over the head of John’s cock, grinning when John’s hips buck up off the bed. He continues to lick and tease, enjoying how John is writhing beneath him. And when he takes John’s cock into his mouth, and those hips buck up again, he finds himself enjoying the whole experience even more. 

And then he pulls off, causing John to whine. “Why’d you stop?”

“Because I want to be in you when you come.”

“Oh.” Randy’s words send a little shiver up John’s spine. Those words are promises of things to come. “Wait, where are you going?” John asks when Randy gets up off the bed.

Randy is rummaging through his suitcase, pulling out a bottle of lotion. “My mom had me pack this incase I got sun burned. But, uh, the real reason I have it is to help out my right hand late at night. I was thinking it might make things easier…”

John nods. He thinks of his dry hand stroking himself, then thinks of how often he’s used some lotion to help himself along. Then he thinks of Randy’s cock pushing into him without the use of anything to slick him up. That sends the wrong kind of shivers up John’s spine. Just looking at Randy’s hard cock makes him nervous again. He doesn’t know how it will fit inside him. 

Returning to the bed, Randy opens the bottle and pours some out onto his hand, working it into his palm and over his fingers. Kneeling between John’s legs, he uses one hand to hold onto John’s knee as his right hand searches out John’s hole. Slowly, he pushes one finger inside. He can hear the sharp intake of breath as his finger penetrates John, so he looks up and asks, “How’s this?”

“Strange,” John says. “Not bad, it’s just, ya know, I’m not used to having something up there.”

They both chuckle a little at that, because Randy can understand that. And he’s sure he’s going to experience it sooner or later. He runs his left hand up and down John’s thigh as he pushes a second finger inside. Again, he asks, “How’re you doing?”

“Ok. I can really feel you stretching me out, though. I don’t know how you’re gonna fit,” he says, finally voicing his concern.

“Just let me take care of you,” Randy says. He figures as long as he keeps doing this, pulling and pushing his fingers in and out, John will relax around him. He keeps it up for a while, twisting his two fingers around until John gives him the go-ahead for more. 

“I want you,” John tells him. He’s had enough of the teasing, of feeling Randy’s fingers in him. He wants to feel Randy’s cock moving in and out of him.

“Ok,” Randy says, pulling out his fingers. He opens the lotion again and slathers some onto his cock. He walks forward on his knees, lining himself up. He takes a deep breath before he begins to push inside. He can feel the still tight ring of muscles as he pushes through. It’s better than anything he ever imagined. “Holy shit, John. You feel incredible,” he tells him. He runs his hands up John’s thighs and over his stomach as he continues to push in deeper. When he’s fully inside, he leans forward so his head is right over John’s. “So incredible.” He kisses John’s lips briefly before lifting back up. “How do you feel?”

“It stings,” he admits. “But I feel so full of you.”

“Yeah?” Randy asks, drawing his hips back slightly.

“Yeah.” John lifts his hips up as Randy pushes back into him, and he groans as he can feel Randy moving inside him. He can feel him pulling out and pushing in and the more he does it, the more the pain fades away and pleasure takes over. His cock had softened when Randy first filled him, but he can feel it stirring back to life, and he decides to help it along. He lowers his left hand and grips his cock, starting to stroke it back to full hardness. 

As John relaxes below him, Randy starts to move his hips at a faster pace, loving the tight heat of John’s ass as he pushes in deeper, and the tight drag of muscles when he pulls back. The only feeling that could rival this one is when John’s wet mouth was sucking him the night before. 

They finally really start to move together as John loosens up, his hips moving in time with Randy’s. Randy hates knowing that it’s all going to be over very soon. “I won’t be able to last much longer.”

John meets Randy’s eyes, lifting a hand up to run through the short brown hair. He pulls his head down and just before he kisses him says, “You did just say the other day you wanted to come in me.”

That’s all it takes. Those words, then John’s lips coming into contact with his own. He’s on sensory overload, and he can’t hold back any longer. His hips buck, sending him even deeper into John, his muscles twitching and contracting as he spills inside John. Still breathing heavily, he pulls out and watches as some of his cum trickles out behind him as John’s hole tightens back up. “Holy shit,” he breathes out.

John is close, too. He’s still stroking himself, and having felt Randy come in him brought him even closer. But it’s when Randy leans his head down and licks at his hole that his body then contracts and his hips buck up, coming all over his stomach. “Jesus Christ, Randy, what the hell was that?” he asks, panting heavily.

“I wanted to taste you. And me. Us.”

“Shit. We should probably clean up,” John says. His cum is starting to dry on him and he feels sticky. 

“Probably,” Randy agrees, though he doesn’t make any attempt to move. “Did you… did you enjoy it?” he asks.

“Yeah. I did.” John rolls onto his side and places his hand on Randy’s chest. “I couldn’t imagine doing that with anyone else.”

“I can’t believe I just slept with you,” Randy says, grinning. “I thought I hated you.”

“What a difference a week makes, right?”

Randy nods, then the grin is gone from his face. “There’s only a few days left of vacation. What’s gonna happen once we’re back at school?”

“What do you mean?” John asks.

“Well, I mean, we can’t just start hanging out, can we?” Randy asks.

“Oh. I guess… probably not.” They both have their circle of friends, and they don’t mix. The only overlap they have is Roman, and John only sees him during football practice. “So, what about this, then?”

“I dunno. I mean, it’s not like we really see each other at school.”

“So, it’s just a summer fling?”

Randy shrugs, finally getting off the bed. “I don’t know how we could keep it up, anyway. We’re two boys, it’s not like we can go steady.”

“Yeah. True.” John said he wouldn’t regret having sex with Randy, but the thought of having a one night stand with him and never touching him again makes him second guess himself. He gets out of bed, too, joining Randy as they walk to the bathroom.

“We still have a few days left of vacation, though, right? And you said you wanted to fuck me at some point, right? We won’t let these next few days go to waste.”

“So I get to have you for a couple more days, then we’re done?”

“I guess,” Randy says, not looking at John, because he already knows that he’s going to miss him when it’s over.

~~~

They make the most of their last few days together. They don’t have either house to themselves again, but they grab towels and the lotion and head down the beach each night and screw in the sand. 

Their kisses are filled with want and longing, even though they haven’t lost each other yet. They hold onto each other tight, never wanting to let go. When John comes inside Randy the first time, he wants to stay in there forever. And the second time. And the third time. It’s the same for Randy. He wants to stay in John, wants time to freeze, because each second that ticks by means they’re one second closer to never doing this again. And that tears him up more than he thought it would.

Their last night together is hard for both of them. After this, they’re going back to their normal lives, going back to their own friends, going back to not acknowledging the other even exists. 

Their last night together, they go slow. Randy slowly thrusts in and out, kissing John’s lips, cheeks, chin, neck the entire time. John’s legs are wrapped around Randy’s hips, arms draped over Randy’s shoulders. Both want this to last, want to feel each other as much as possible. 

Neither one thought they’d start having any kinds of feelings towards the other when they were forced into talking to each other, not even when they started sleeping together. But now, the thought that they’re going to still see each other around and have to pretend that nothing happened between them is eating up the pair of them. So they hold onto this moment. 

When Randy comes, John’s soon to follow. They don’t part, though. Randy stays in him for as long as possible. And even when he does pull out, they go right back to holding each other tight. John presses his lips to Randy’s neck and whispers, “I’m really gonna miss this.”

“Me, too,” he admits. 

It’s with great reluctance that they finally part. They know it’s getting late and that they have to leave the next morning. They walk close to each other on the way back, arms brushing against one another’s. Randy even briefly interlocks their fingers. Once they’re back in front of Randy’s beach house, they stand across from one another, no longer touching. “I guess I’ll see you around,” Randy says.

“Yeah.”

“Have a safe trip back home.”

“Thanks. You, too.”

Randy quickly glances around and pulls John out of the light from the window of another house. He doesn’t want anyone to see when he pulls John in close and kisses him just one more time. “One for the road,” he says.

“One for the road,” John repeats, giving Randy a kiss of his own. “Goodnight, Randy.”

“Goodnight,” Randy says as John walks away. And god, if that doesn’t hurt more than anything else he’s ever experienced.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We'd steal away every chance we could  
> To the backrooms, the alley, or the trusted woods"
> 
> Bob Seger - Night Moves
> 
> ~~~
> 
> John and Randy are back at school together, and realize they miss each other's touch more than they thought they would

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's been following this fic! It feels amazing to write Centon again. I know I've said that before, but it's so true. Plus, getting Centon on TV again has been a huge help. Those boys ♥
> 
> In other news, you should come talk to me on [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/eric-idle-rules).

The first day back to school is going fine. Randy catches up with Dean and Roman, tells them all about Joanna, this girl he hooked up with over vacation who had the prettiest blue eyes and the softest lips and a really nice butt. Randy skips out on one of his classes for a smoke break. It’s just like last year, really. Only then he goes to fourth period and John’s there. 

John is in his class. They look at each other, but only for a split second before they both look _anywhere else_. Randy sits in the seat in the back of the room, but still on the outer end closest to the door. He hopes the teacher doesn’t rearrange the room. He doesn’t think he can stand sitting near John. He’s way too confused about everything he’s feeling towards John to be around him the entire year.

The teacher does move them, but he arranges them alphabetically so they’re nowhere near each other. 

They don’t have any other classes together, but really, the one is enough to throw Randy for a loop. Just seeing John does things to him, to his body, that shouldn’t be happening, especially in the middle of _geometry_. 

Randy has no idea that John is going through something similar. All the memoires of the things they did together come flooding back to him full force whenever he sees him. 

It takes three days for something to finally give. Normally, Randy is the first out the door. But that Thursday, he lingers around, pretending to shove things into his backpack until John walks past him. Only then does he get up and whisper, “Meet me out back after school.”

John looks to his side, amazed that Randy actually talked to him. However, he’s gone before he can reply back. 

So, before football practice starts, John heads out behind the school and sees Randy. Once Randy spots him, he jerks his head and starts walking. John follows from a distance, stopping only when he, too, has rounded the corner that’s out of view of everyone else in the building. “I didn’t think… I thought I’d be able to…” Randy stumbles over his words now that he’s finally got John in front of him. “I didn’t think I’d need you so badly.” He then kisses John. 

And John kisses him back. He throws his arms around Randy and pulls him in close. He parts his lips and slips his tongue out, licking at Randy’s lips til they part for him. When the kiss deepens, John feels himself being pulled in even closer so their entire bodies are pressed together. 

Randy breaks the kiss, but stays close, leaning his forehead against John’s. “Do you think you could meet me somewhere after your practice tomorrow?”

“Like where?”

“I… I don’t know. I don’t care. _Anywhere_.”

“Ok, look, practice gets out at 5. Most guys will take a quick shower then leave. I can hang around if you want to meet up in the locker room.”

“Yeah, yeah, ok, that sounds good. Ok, I gotta go. My bus is probably on the way out. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He kisses John one more time before sprinting around the school to catch his bus before he’s left behind.

John touches his lips, not able to quite believe that Randy kissed him again. He smiles, glad to know that he’s not the only one missing what they shared.

~~~

“You ok, buddy?” Dean asks during their lunch time smoke break. 

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” Randy replies.

“I dunno. You seem anxious, or something. And you’ve already gone through, what, three cigarettes? And you haven’t eaten any of your lunch yet.”

Randy stubs out his latest cigarette and stares at it. So, maybe he is a little anxious. All he can think about is John and kissing John and maybe sucking John off and maybe fucking John. “Just ready for the day to be over,” he says, grabbing the sandwich out of his brown paper bag.

Dean shrugs. “Fair enough. School sucks. Been a long week.”

“That it has.”

“Doin’ anything this weekend?” Dean asks.

“Probably not,” he answers. 

“Ain’t found any girls to start screwin’ yet?”

“Just give it time,” Randy replies. “Wish Joanna was from around here,” he goes on, thinking about nights spent with John. “She was a good lay.”

“Quit it, man, you look like you’re enjoyin’ your sandwich a little too much,” Dean says. Joanna really must have done quite a number on Randy to get him looking that blissed out at the mere thought of her. He thought last year Randy was just pulling his leg when he told them he’d slept with some girl he met at the beach, but now he’s pretty sure Randy wasn’t lying. About this year’s trip, anyway. Not with _that_ kind of look on his face. “And you’re makin’ me a little jealous.”

“You’ll bag Renee this year, man.”

“Right. And one day they’ll put a man on the moon.”

The bell rings a few seconds later and Randy grumbles as he gets up. Still, it’s getting closer to the end of the day. He had no idea how he’s going to kill the time when John’s at practice, but he’ll figure something out. Anything to get with John just one more time.

~~~

Randy actually sits in the hallway by his locker, which he had a hell of a time opening, because he’s so rarely there he never remembers the combo, and does his homework. He doesn’t know what else to do. He’s already gone out back and smoked two cigarettes, and that only killed about fifteen minutes. So, he does work. And he takes his time doing it in an attempt to do it correctly. He bullshits a few answers on his math work, though, because he doesn’t remember anything they learned that morning.

Once he’s done, he packs up his work and heads out back to smoke again. Only problem is, he doesn’t have a watch. He’s got no idea what time it is, if John’s done, if he’s even close to being done. He decides that he might as well walk to the football field to see. 

Thankfully, he doesn’t have to go too far, because he sees a bunch of guys headed up the walkway towards the school, all coming from the field. So, he turns himself around and heads around to the front of the school. He stands out in front of the doors to the locker room, leaning against the radiator, trying to look like he’s not paying attention to the guys coming out. 

“Randy?”

Oh, shit. “Hey, Roman.”

“What are you still doing here? You need a ride home? My dad—”

“No, don’t worry about it. A teacher just wanted to see me after school since I may have skipped her class twice this week. I missed my bus. But my dad’s coming,” he says. It’s all a lie. Well, he’s been spoken to by her, but only once, and she didn’t ask him to stay after. Not yet, anyway. “Thanks, though.”

“No problem,” he assures Randy. “I’ll see you around. And stop skipping class.”

“Doubt that. See ya ‘round.” Randy grins as Roman heads off. Once he’s through the main doors to the school, he turns his head towards the locker room doors and wonders how many people are left. He hopes it’s not many, because he doesn’t know how much longer he can wait. 

After waiting what feels like an hour, but is only about four minutes, Randy takes a deep breath and heads into the locker room. It’s not like he’s trying to sneak into the girl’s locker room and he’s still nervous. He doesn’t want people to see him, to know that he’s in there, to know _why_ he’s in there. 

“Didn’t think you were gonna show up,” John says when he sees Randy. He’s nervous, too. Mainly because he really thought Randy was going to leave him hanging, wanting and desperate, maybe laughing at how needy he is. 

“Of course I showed up. Have I ever not?”

John shakes his head. “No, but things are different here, aren’t they?”

“I guess… but I’m still the same. I’m gonna stick to my word.”

John knows there’s no one else left. Roman’s usually the last to leave, and he left five minutes ago. He looks around anyway before grabbing Randy’s hand and pulling him towards the shower. He pulls back the curtain and steps in, closing it before pushing Randy against the wall and kissing him. “I wanna see you,” John says, now kissing down Randy’s neck. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Randy agrees, undoing the belt on his jeans. 

John’s only wearing a mesh shirt and track pants, so he removes everything, tossing it all outside the curtain. When Randy has his own clothes off, he tosses them outside, too. He looks back at John, who’s fully hard and staring at him like they’ve been apart years as opposed to months. 

“You gonna turn that thing on?” Randy asks as he’s being held against the wall again while John kisses his neck. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, guess so,” John says, stepping away from Randy to turn the shower on. The first blast of water is freezing, but John goes right back to kissing Randy, so he blocks out everything else. Their crotches are rubbing together, hard and leaking and aching for the other’s touch. 

When he feels the water warm up some, Randy moves them more into the stream of the spray, running his hands down John’s back to grab at his ass. He squeezes and feels John groan into his mouth. The water running down them slicks up his skin and his hands slide over John easier now. He slips his hands lower and one of his fingers runs down the crack of John’s ass. “I didn’t think I’d miss you so much,” Randy says right into John’s ear.

“I know.” John’s eyes are closed as Randy teases his finger around his hole and his own hands are groping at Randy’s back. He gasps when he feels Randy’s finger push inside him. “I didn’t want to miss you,” John tells him, “because I didn’t think you’d miss me.”

“I do. I miss everything about you. I miss talking to you, hearing you laugh, seeing you smile so wide it lights up your eyes… I miss your body, touching you and you touching me and oh my gosh, I’m such a sap, but it’s true.”

John smiles and then kisses Randy, because it’s all the same for him. They spent two weeks together, nearly every waking hour was spent getting to know the other. Then they left the beach and had just over a week to adjust back into normal life. Only neither of them could go back to normal life, even if they wanted to. They tried, but at night when they lay in bed alone, thoughts always drifted back to the other. And they tried at school, too. John knows Randy tried avoiding his gaze, because he was trying the same thing. Only here they are, in a high school locker room in the shower, Randy with two fingers up John’s ass, because they tried to avoid the inevitable, they tried to deny it and they’ve finally admitted it. Aloud and to themselves. 

“Fuck me,” John whispers. 

Randy gathers up a handful of water and spreads it over himself. At the beach, they always had the lotion with them, but now they don’t. “I’m sorry if it hurts,” Randy says.

John nods, accepting that. He’s ok with it. Because he’s gone far too long without Randy touching him and he needs to feel him inside him. He turns so that he’s facing the wall, bracing his hands against the cool tiles, spreading his legs some so Randy has better access to him. He turns his head and bites at his own arm to stop himself from crying out when Randy enters him. 

Ducking his head, Randy presses a kiss to the side of John’s neck, soft and gentle, waiting for John to adjust to him. And it’s funny, because before he knew Randy, John thought he was just a rough and tumble chain smoking bad boy with no morals. And he does smoke a bit too much, but he’s got a soft side that John really doesn’t think many people have seen. He’s not even sure if Randy’s friends have seen the full extent of it. But when they’re together, Randy’s so sweet with him, never wanting to hurt him, always wanting to take care of him. And he’s a lot funnier than he ever thought he’d be. Not that he’d thought about it before they had their time at the beach. “I’m ok,” John tells him, turning his head towards Randy’s to kiss him. 

“You sure?” Randy asks, his lips still against John’s. 

“Yeah.” John turns his head and lets his forehead rest against the tiles. 

Randy pulls out a little before pushing back in, hips coming flush against John’s ass. “Oh my god,” he breathes out against John’s cheek. 

The shower’s been going for a long time now and the water’s cold again, but they’re so wrapped up in each other that neither care. All they care about is the feeling they’re getting from being together again. It’s a feeling like this is so right, that they have the best thing they could ever ask for. John lowers his hand to his cock, stroking a few times to get it back to full hardness. He continues to stroke as Randy fucks into him, beginning to pick up the pace some as John becomes more comfortable with the intrusion. 

Randy’s gripping onto John’s hips, holding them as he moves his own hips back and forth. He hasn’t once moved his face away from John’s, either kissing him or trailing kisses across his face and neck. At one point, John rolls his head to the side and Randy laps at the skin now exposed to him before nibbling the spot lightly. As much as he’d like to leave a mark on John, he knows he can’t. He doesn’t want people questioning where John got the mark from, because then John will have to lie. Will have to tell him that he’s seeing someone else. Seeing a girl. And he doesn’t want John to outright lie and say he’s got himself a girl, because he doesn’t. No, he doesn’t got himself a girl, he’s got himself Randy. 

And, yeah, Randy told his friends he hooked up with a girl over the summer, but in his mind it’s different. John can tell people what he wants about summer, just like he did. But they’re back at school now, back where the same people see them every day. So he’s careful when he nibbles at John’s skin.

John pushes his hips back, meeting Randy’s thrusts with his own. It’s like the rhythm they learned together while on vacation never truly left them. They’re back in sync with one another like they’d last done this the night before. 

It’s not much longer when Randy can feel the tingling in his lower belly. He can feel it growing and building and he whispers, “I’m so close.”

“Me, too,” John replies, hand speeding up as he strokes himself closer to his orgasm. Seconds later, he’s coming over the shower wall, his hips jerking forward as his ass clenches tight around Randy’s cock. And then he can feel Randy coming inside of him. He loves that feeling. 

They both wash off, Randy making sure that all the cum is washed off John’s legs, before John finally turns off the water. “So, I’ve only got one towel,” he says.

Randy laughs. “Care to share?”

“Yeah,” John replies, smiling. He grabs his bag from under the clothes he’d tossed onto it and gets out a towel to dry himself off. Randy watches him the whole time, then catches the towel when it’s tossed to him. He dries off while watching John get dressed. 

Once they’re both dressed, they leave the locker room and head out behind the school to talk. “I don’t think this whole ignoring each other thing is going to work,” Randy says. “I just… we just…”

“I know,” John agrees. “Trust me, I know.”

“What are we doing? We just had sex in the locker room,” Randy mutters, head hitting the brick wall behind him. “Don’t get me wrong, I liked it, I felt like we were defacing school property—”

“You would like that,” John cuts him off with a chuckle.

“But my god if we’d been seen.” Neither of them were thinking about that in the heat of the moment, but now afterwards, there are so many what ifs running through each of their brains. 

“I don’t know where else to go,” John says. 

“I don’t know, but we can’t keep doing that. Not there. There’s gotta be other places we could sneak off to. We’ll figure it out.” He touches John’s arm with his fingertips, stroking lightly. “I don’t want to be away from you for so long next time.”

John smiles. “Yeah, we’ll figure it out. Umm, I should probably go, I’m sure my mom’s waiting for me.”

“Ok. I’ll see you Monday.”

“Hey, wait, didn’t you say you take a bus home?” John asks.

“Yeah,” he says with a shrug. “It’s ok, I can walk.”

“I bet my mom would love to see you again. And no one’s around, I mean, if you’re worried about being seen getting into a car with me.”

John is right. His mother is so happy to see Randy again. She goes on about how she and Elaine knew they’d become friends if they just talked to one another. John turns his head and grins at Randy, who’s sitting in the back seat, because if their mothers knew just how their friendship ended up, they may wish they never forced them into speaking that one day.

She drops Randy off at his place, and he’s disappointed that he and John couldn’t get the opportunity to actually talk to one another. He’s pretty sure if he and John started discussing places to sneak off to fuck, they’d never be allowed near one another. He heads up to his room to drop off his stuff, explaining why he’s so late to his parents as simply missing his bus, but knowing John’s mother would be happy to give him a ride home. 

~~~

Randy gets John to meet him outside after school again. “I gotta make this quick, since I gotta get my bus today, but what if we just meet up on weekends?”

“Like, you come to my house?”

“Or we both say we’re going out and we bike out to the woods and fuck against a tree.”

“Or that.”

“Come here tomorrow and we’ll figure out a time and place to meet on Saturday.”

“Ok.”

Randy gives John a quick peck, because he can’t just leave and not at least touch him. Then he takes off, because he can’t miss his bus. 

~~~

It’s a long time waiting til Saturday. “Another long week?” Dean asks during lunch. Again, Randy’s gone through three cigarettes and hasn’t touched his lunch. And his leg is bouncing up and down underneath the table. 

“Yeah.”

“You sure everything’s ok with you? You seem a lot more agitated than normal.”

Randy takes a drag off his third cigarette and stops his leg from bouncing. “You know that feeling when it’s been weeks since you got your rocks off but you know that soon you’ll be getting laid, and you just really can’t wait to just be in someone?”

“Really, Randy? Must you be so cruel and remind me at every turn that I haven’t gotten laid?” Dean asks.

“Yeah.”

“But seriously? You got a girl already? Who is it?”

“No one you’d know. She’s not from around here.” He stubs out his cigarette and finally starts eating his lunch.

“Oh, come on. You expect me to believe that? How’d you meet someone from not around here?”

“Met her over the weekend. I was at the skating rink next town over with Nate and Becky, and I met a cute girl there.” He’s not lying. Dean knows his whole family went to the skating rink on Saturday. And there were lots of cute girls there that he met.

“So, what, her dad’s dropping her off at your house so you can fuck her? That’s not happening.”

“Of course it’s not. She’s got a _car_.” Randy’s amazed at how much he’s bullshitting all this. It’s his own damn fault, really, for letting his mind get so fogged over with thoughts of John. He didn’t want John lying to his friends about having a girlfriend, now he’s doing it with his own friends. 

“Oh, really?”

“Yes, really. She’s a year older than me.”

“So… she’s dropping herself off at your house so you can fuck her?”

“No, I’ll meet her somewhere and then we’ll go off and fuck in her car.” And now Randy really wants a car of his own so he and John can fuck in the backseat. 

“Sure, man, whatever you say.”

~~~

Randy lets his parents know he’s heading out for a bit, doesn’t know when he’ll be back. 

John lets his parents know he’s heading out for a bit, says he’ll be back in a few, definitely before curfew. It’s still light, but it’s going to be dark within the next couple hours, giving him and Randy the perfect cover, but very little time to be together before the 10 PM curfew rolls around.

The two meet at the designated spot. John’s there first, waiting by the giant boulder that sits a few hundred feet into the woods. It’s a little off a worn path, far enough away that any people possibly walking by shouldn’t be able to see them. 

“Hey,” John greets when he sees Randy walking towards him, rolling his bike beside him.

“Hey.” Randy sets his bike down next to John’s and pulls him in close. He kisses him, slipping his tongue into John’s willing mouth. He slips his hands into John’s back pockets and pulls their crotches together, knowing that he’s starting to harden, hoping John is, too. 

When they break apart, John leans his forehead against Randy’s. “Is this really where we’re gonna meet all the time to do this?”

“I dunno. We got used to fucking outdoors in the dark,” he answers with a shrug.

“That’s true. I just wish we had somewhere else to go that was… comfortable,” John says. “You should come over and we can fuck in my bed. Next weekend. I’ll tell my mom we’re gonna hang out in my room and then I can take you on my bed.”

“John, I really don’t know about that. How it’d look for me to go over your place.”

“No one from school really lives around me,” John tells him, clinging onto his shirt. “Please? Just once?”

“Ok. Ok, next Saturday I’ll stop by.”

“Ok. Now that that’s out of the way,” he says, kissing Randy’s jaw, “I think you promised me we’d fuck up against a tree?”

“I did say that, didn’t I?” He grins, then pushes John up against a tree, kissing him some more. “Look what I remembered to bring,” he adds, reaching into his pocket as he pulls out the bottle of lotion they used at the beach. 

John grins and turns around in Randy’s arms, grinding his ass up against Randy’s crotch. “Now put it to good use.” 

And Randy does. He pulls John’s pants down just enough to expose his ass to him. He runs a hand over John’s ass cheek, squeezing the flesh gently before opening the bottle. After spreading some lotion onto his fingers, he pushes one slowly into John. He groans when John pushes his ass back even further onto his finger. God, he can’t wait to be in him again. When he adds a second finger, he can feel John stretching around him, both growing impatient with need.

“Fuck me,” John says.

Randy nods, withdrawing his fingers. He quickly drops his own pants down around his ankles and spreads some lotion over his cock before pushing inside. Even though he’s fucked John before, he still feels overwhelmed by sensation when that tight heat engulfs him. His eyes flutter shut as he enjoys the pleasure of being inside John again. 

They don’t last long, either of them. When they finish, John breaks off the kiss he initiated with Randy, and Randy slips out of him. They both pull their pants back up and sink down to the ground, backs leaning against the tree. John’s finger traces little patterns over Randy’s hand as they sit. “I didn’t think it’d be so hard to go one week without being with you,” John says. “Especially since we planned this earlier this week.”

“It was all I could think about,” Randy admits. “I told Dean I was seeing a girl this weekend. Sorry,” he apologizes.

“What are you apologizing for?” John asks.

“For lying about you. Last week, I was close to suckin’ a hickey right on your neck,” he says, pressing his lips to John’s neck quickly, “but I couldn’t do it because I knew you’d have to lie and say some girl gave it to you. And all I could think was that I didn’t want you having to tell your friends you had a girl. And now here I am, doing exactly what I didn’t want you to do.”

“It’s ok, Randy. Really. It’s not like you can tell the truth about us to anyone, anyway. So, if you have to lie, you have to lie.”

“I guess you can, too. And I’ll just have to tell myself that my dick is better than any girl you’d ever have.”

John chuckles. “I’ll do the same.” Then he winks and adds, “And I already know I’m better looking than any girl you could be with.”

Randy grins. “Self centered much?”

“No more than you.”

“I’ll give you that.” They’re silent for a few minutes, John’s fingers going from tracing over Randy’s hands to interlocking their fingers. “It’s pretty dark out now.”

“Yeah.”

“We should probably head home. My ride home won’t be fun, I already know that.”

“I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m really not. And we both know you’re not, either.”

“True enough,” John agrees. He leans in and kisses Randy’s lips. “But I probably should be heading home. Ask about next weekend. I’m sure you could get over my house without people seeing that you’re over my house.”

“If it means we’re having sex on an actual bed again, I’ll try anything,” Randy teases. 

John rolls his eyes. “You’re ridiculous. Just know that you’ll be eating dinner with my entire family before any sex happens.”

“If that’s the price I have to pay,” Randy replies. He doesn’t mind, though. He actually kind of likes John’s family. “I feel bad for your mother, though. Now she has to cook for seven boys.”

“Trust me, she’ll be thrilled to cook for you. She’ll go all out to impress her guest. I’ll tell her tomorrow you’re coming over on Saturday?”

“Yeah. Let her know I’ll be there.” They both push up from their seats on the ground. Randy kisses John again when they’re both up, tongue slipping between John’s lips. When they part, Randy says, “I’ll see you Monday.”

“See you Monday,” John repeats before they head off. Parting under the moonlight is something they’ve both grown used to, but both want to, just one night, stay together until the sun rises. They smile to themselves, knowing just the next week, they’ll get that chance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy spends the night at the Cena household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I just took a step back, wrote some other things, but now I really want to work on this and finish this one up. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, you should come talk to me on [tumblr](http://eric-idle-rules.tumblr.com/)

Randy’s dad drops him off at John’s house at 3 on Saturday. He’s instantly pulled into a hug from John’s mother. She really did take a liking to him during their stay at the beach house. “She never looks that excited to see me when I get home from school,” John says.

“John!” she scolds. 

Eventually she lets Randy go off with John, after asking how school’s going, even though she did the same thing the week prior. They don’t do anything when they get to John’s room, not even kiss. He’s down in the basement, has the room all to himself. His other brothers have to share, two to a room. Randy just sits himself down on the bed and looks around. “How’d you get all this to yourself?” he asks.

“I did it all myself. Well, my dad helped with some of the bigger stuff, but the basement was unfinished for a long time, so I asked if I could turn it into my room. I love my brothers and all, but I just couldn’t share with the two of ‘em anymore. So, when my parents said I could move down here if I fixed everything up, I agreed. This is how I spent last summer.”

“It’s nice,” Randy says before lying back on the bed, hands cradling his head. “I share a room with my little brother. I wish I could have my own room, though. Maybe I’ll ask about living in the basement. Or the attic.”

“It’s worth a shot.” John finally takes a seat on his bed up close to his pillows, whereas Randy’s sprawled out down at the foot. “So, what’d you wanna do?”

“Get you naked,” Randy answers. “But I imagine that’ll come later.” He adds in a wink, which has John grinning. “You know how to play rummy?”

“Are you kidding? I live in a house with four siblings, I’m an expert at rummy.” John grabs a deck of cards and begins shuffling. They play for a long time, the points adding up slowly, until Randy wins. 

“Thought you were an expert at rummy?” Randy asks.

“Rematch.”

Randy agrees, and declares a rematch of his own when John beats him. “Best two out of three.” 

John grumbles and grouses all through their third game. He can tell from the first hand there’s no way he’s winning. He makes a small comeback, but not enough to overtake Randy in the end. “You got lucky,” John says.

“Come on now, it takes a little skill to beat an expert, doesn’t it?”

“You’re the worst.”

“And you’re the expert. Give me a little credit.”

John rolls his eyes and leans over, giving Randy a little kiss. “Good game.”

“Boys, dinner is almost ready,” John’s mother calls down. 

John looks at his clock, amazed that they managed to spend so much time in his room already. “Come on, let’s go see what kind of feast she prepared tonight.”

Randy follows John up the stairs, and as soon as they’re through the door, he’s hit with delicious smells. “Is your mother some kind of master chef, or something? My mother has never made anything that smells so good,” Randy tells John.

“She’s just a really good cook. With all my grandmother’s Italian recipes.”

“Well, that explains everything.” He enters the kitchen and sees heaps of food laid out. “This looks delicious, Mrs. Cena.”

“Thank you, Randy. I hope you enjoy.”

Enjoy he does. The dining room table is packed. Randy still doesn’t know the names of all John’s brothers, and he doesn’t exactly try and remember them, either, but they’re all sitting around him and across from him. John’s father John is at the head of the table and Carol is at the other end and it’s really a free for all when it comes to food. But Randy doesn’t mind all that because he’s at least sitting next to John and the food is some of the best Randy’s had in his whole life. 

He offers to help clean up afterwards, but Carol tells him, “No, you’re our guest. Matt and Sean can take care of the dishes tonight.”

“So can me ‘n Randy—”

His mother gives him a stern look and says, “Randy and I.”

“Can Randy and I leave?” John asks.

“Yes, you may,” she tells him.

“Thanks, Mom.”

Randy flashes her a smile, shrugging his shoulders at John’s brothers who are glaring at them both from the sink. He follows John down into his basement room and takes no time flopping down on the bed. “Do you guys eat like that every night?” he asks.

“No. She only cooks like that when people she really likes come over,” John answers, flopping down right next to Randy. He rolls onto his side, propping his head up on his hand and hooks his right leg over Randy’s. He smiles down at Randy, letting one finger run along Randy’s jaw. “I’m really glad she likes you.”

“Why, you get to eat like that?”

“Well, there’s that… but she wouldn’t even let you over here if she didn’t. I’ve asked if I could have some guys from the football team over for a few hours to study with and then practice with, and she said she’s not letting a group of boys she doesn’t even know come into her house. You charmed your way right into my mom’s heart, and that’s not an easy thing to do.”

Randy smiles up at John, his eyes soft. “I am quite the charmer.”

“I’ll say,” John replies, finally leaning down to press a kiss to Randy’s lips. He lets his body roll over so he’s atop Randy, straddling him at the waist. Randy’s hands slip up the back of John’s shirt, roaming the smooth skin. “All the hard work I put into this room is finally paying off,” John says as he moves to plant kisses all over Randy’s face. “We wouldn’t be able to do this if I was still rooming with Matt and Sean.”

“Your ambitious side really paid off,” Randy says, arching his hips up to meet John’s. “Now, you were saying you wanted to fuck me in your bed. Right? I think that’s what you said last week?”

“Wait, now? We just finished dinner. No one’s asleep yet.”

“Our tongues were just in each other’s mouths and _now_ you’re worried about your family being asleep?”

“Well, there’s a difference. If someone walked down here just now we could have said we were wrestling, or something. If we were both naked and I was fucking you, it’d be a little bit harder to explain how my dick got inside you.”

“Ok, fine, we can wait until we know everyone’s asleep. Just know that you better fuck me really good for making me wait it out.”

“I will do my best.”

“What do you have to do down here to pass the time?”

“Monopoly?”

Randy thinks about it. It’s been a while since he’s played, and he’s pretty sure he walked off before the game actually finished last time. Because it took five hours. “Ok, Monopoly it is. But, if it hits midnight and there’s no winner yet, we declare a draw and then we have sex.”

“No draw, winner is the one with the most money by the time it gets to midnight if there isn’t already a winner. Then we have sex.”

“Winner gets to top.”

“I’m topping, remember?” John asks with a little grin. 

“Winner gets to top for the second go ‘round,” Randy replies after a little pause, because they did agree the week before that John was going to take him in his own bed. 

“Deal,” John agrees, sticking out his hand for Randy to shake. 

“Deal. I call banker.”

“Fine. But I’ll know if you cheat. Cheating means an automatic loss.”

“I don’t need to cheat to beat you, John.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” John says. 

There’s no winner by midnight. At one point an hour earlier, Randy came close to conceding his defeat. Really, he doesn’t have the patience for games like Monopoly. But he stuck it out, thinking he’d make a comeback when he purchased Boardwalk. And he was doing just fine until he landed on John’s hotel laden Pennsylvania Ave. It cost him nearly everything. But he still stuck it out, not wanting to lose to John. 

Five minutes later, though, it was midnight. “Yes!” John says. He’s the clear winner, stacks of $500s up to his eyeballs. 

“Ok, ok, you win.”

“Guess you didn’t cheat after all. Or, if you did, you’re kinda shitty at it.”

“I don’t cheat, John. I earned all my money legitimately.”

“I believe you. Now help me get this put away so we can get to bed,” he says with a wink.

“Yeah, I can do that.”

They put the game away, then head to the bathroom upstairs to piss and brush their teeth. All the lights are off in the house. John kisses Randy in passing, saying, “I’ll meet you back downstairs.” John then heads into the bathroom himself. 

Randy heads off downstairs, grinning. God, if John’s parents knew what was about to happen in their basement, he was sure he’d never been allowed near their son again. So, he’s thankful John’s parents have no idea. Honestly, he can’t believe it’s happening, either. He can’t believe he’s at John Cena’s house. He’s at the house of the guy he’s always hated, that his friends can’t stand… and John’s friends would likely be appalled at the fact that John’s letting a greaser like himself stay at his house, much less share a bed. 

He’s sitting on the bed by the time John gets back downstairs. “I’m surprised you’re not already naked.”

“I thought about it. But I can take care of that right now if you want me to.”

“I think I’d like to take care of it for you,” John says. He stands in between Randy’s legs and reaches his hands down to the hem of Randy’s t-shirt. He pulls it up and over Randy’s head, tossing it to the floor. His hands run down Randy’s now bare chest and he smiles, pushing. 

At the gentle push, Randy lets himself fall back atop the sheets. John tosses his own shirt to the floor before he leans down over Randy and brings their lips together. His hands are on either side of Randy’s head, holding him over him as they kiss. He feels Randy’s hips rise up to meet his own and he groans. They’ve waited so patiently for the past few hours, waiting for everyone to fall asleep and now they can finally be together. 

“We could have done this hours ago,” Randy says. “No one came downstairs while we were playing.” He reaches down and grabs John’s ass, pushing their crotches even closer together.

“You never know with my family,” John replies before nipping at Randy’s jaw. 

“Fine, but we’ve got a lot of time to make up for. Hurry up and get your clothes off.”

John rolls his eyes and pushes himself off Randy. He’s quick to push his pants and underwear down and kick them off. While John’s off of him, Randy undoes his own pants and lifts his hips off the mattress to push them down and kick them to the floor. “Is this better?” John asks.

“Much.” Randy then moves himself up the bed so his head is on the pillows. “Now,” he says, reaching his hand down to stroke his cock, “I really think we should fuck.”

“Yeah.” Before joining him on the bed, though, John reaches into his drawer and pulls out a little tub of Vaseline, which was generously bought for him by his older brother in a successful attempt to embarrass him. But he got over it soon enough and began using it. He tosses it onto the bed, then climbs atop Randy once more. He leans down and kisses Randy, tongue slipping in between Randy’s lips. 

Randy’s hands find their way back to John’s ass, grabbing and groping him as they kiss. John breaks the kiss off when he leans back onto his knees. He runs both hands down Randy’s chest and stomach, then wraps his left hand around Randy’s cock. He slowly strokes up and down, watching Randy’s face the whole time. His eyes have fallen shut as John pleasures him. And then John’s hand slips lower, playing with Randy’s balls. He can see the little shiver run up Randy’s spine. 

Quickly, he spreads some of the Vaseline on his fingers. He runs his fingers down Randy’s crack, teasing his hole for a few moments before pushing in. As he pushes and pulls his finger in and out, he bends down and kisses Randy’s stomach. He can feel the muscles tense under him as he does it, so he places a few more kisses over his stomach. 

“You’re supposed to be fucking me, not tickling me,” Randy mutters.

John lifts his head up and grins. “Who’d have ever thought you were ticklish?” 

“Yeah, well, not many people know about _that_. And I intend to keep it that way.”

“I’ll take it to my grave,” John tells him. And then he bends down and presses another kiss just above Randy’s bellybutton. 

“You’re the worst.”

“Oh, really?” John asks, beginning to work a second finger into Randy.

Randy’s hips buck up as John finds his prostate and rubs over the sensitive gland. “Ok, maybe not the worst,” he admits. 

John’s smiles grows even wider, his dimples out in full force. “Good.” After a few minutes spent stretching Randy out, he removes his fingers and spreads some of the Vaseline over his cock. “You ready for me?” he asks.

“I’ve wanted you inside me for the last _week_ ,” Randy answers. “Yes, I’m ready for you.”

Lining his cock up, he pushes in, watching as Randy’s hole stretches around the tip of his cock, allowing him inside. He watches himself sink further into Randy’s body until his hips are pressed right up against Randy’s ass. “God, you feel so good,” he says.

Randy just moans. It’s been weeks since John’s fucked him, not since their vacation has he been on the receiving end. He didn’t realize he missed it until this moment, until he finally got to feel so full of John again. “Goddammit, move,” he moans, once again grabbing for John’s ass.

John chuckles and draws his hips back and then thrusts forward again. He does it over and over, picking up his pace as he fucks into Randy’s willing body. The sounds of his balls slapping against the skin of Randy’s ass seems so loud in the otherwise quiet room. They’re both moaning, but holding back more than they want to, because they know they can’t be heard. 

John leans down and plants his hands next to Randy’s head. His hips are still rocking back and forth when he presses a kiss to Randy’s lips. It’s quick, just a little peck, before he lifts back up. When their eyes meet, blue on blue, John knows there’s no way they’re going to be able to give this up. He leans down again and kisses Randy more, their tongues tangling in one another’s mouths. Randy’s hands have moved upwards and are scratching into John’s back with each and every thrust. Their moans get swallowed up by the other as their bodies move together. 

“I’m close, Randy,” John whispers against Randy’s lips, his hips still rocking, cock moving in and out of Randy. 

“Yeah.” Randy clenches his ass tight around John after he thrust deep in him. “Wanna feel you come in me. It’s been too long since I had your cum in my ass.”

After that, after hearing the desire in Randy’s voice to feel his cum in him, John can’t hold back any longer. His muscles tense as he comes, eyes screwed shut as his body is taken over by the pleasure of his orgasm. 

With John’s cock still in him, Randy reaches down and strokes his own cock a few times before coming himself. 

John finally pulls out, watching the trail of cum drizzle out of Randy. Randy flops his arms out to the side and lets his legs drop onto the mattress, leaving him there spread eagle. “Do we have to go upstairs to clean up?”

“I’ve got some tissues?” John answers. 

“Good enough.”

John grabs the box of tissues and gently wipes up the cum on Randy’s stomach, then goes back and cleans up around his ass. “I think that’s about as good as it’s gonna get.”

“That’s ok. I’ll just shower in the morning.”

“Yeah. After our second go ‘round, right?”

“Huh?” Randy asks.

“I won Monopoly, remember? Winner gets to fuck the loser. We had a deal.”

Randy’s already pulled the comforter up and over his naked body, eyes shut on John’s pillow. “Mmm, you’re right. First thing in the morning. More sex. I like the thought of that.”

“Are you really gonna sleep naked? In my bed?”

“You want me to sleep naked on the floor?” he asks, cracking an eye open to look at John.

“I thought you’d at least maybe put some pants on.”

“Will your parents kill you if they came down here and saw me in your bed, even if I had pants on?” Randy asks then, opening his other eye now. 

“I dunno. It’s not like my bed’s very big, ya know?” He’s got a twin size bed, which is hardly big enough for him, so he doesn’t know how two boys their size are going to fit on it. “We’d have to be pretty close for us to both fit on here.” It was one thing when John was hovering over Randy, but they can’t sleep like that. They’d have to be spooned together, no space between them at all, for them to even consider fitting on the bed.

“Are you making me move to the floor?”

“I can take the floor. I’ll get a sleeping bag.” John gets up, grabbing a pair of flannel pajama pants before heading off to grab a sleeping back off a storage shelf.

Randy’s up from the bed when John gets back. He’s just slipping into the pajama pants he brought when John unrolls the bag onto the floor next to the bed. Randy then grabs his pillow and drops it onto the floor. 

“I said I’d take the floor.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, John. It’s your bed.” He kneels on the floor, arms resting on the bed. “I just wish I could share it with you.”

John bites his lip. “Do it.”

“What?”

“Get up here. I want you here with me.”

“But what if—?”

“I really don’t care,” John answers. His parents very rarely look in the basement, and he doesn’t think anything will change just because Randy’s over. If he oversleeps, his mother just yells to him, then shuts the door again without ever actually seeing him in the bed. “I want to sleep with you. I mean, actually fall asleep with you and wake up next to you. I don’t know when we’ll get the chance to do that again, ok?”

“Yeah. Yeah, ok,” Randy agrees. He gets up off the floor and curls up onto his left side on the bed, John behind him. 

John runs a hand down Randy’s arm and presses a kiss to the back of Randy’s neck. “I think this is how I wanna fuck you tomorrow morning,” he whispers against the skin, rubbing his crotch against Randy’s ass. 

“Oh, God.”

“That’s a yes?”

“Yes.”

John grins, and Randy can feel the smile against the sensitive skin of his neck. “Goodnight, Randy.”

~~~

When Randy wakes up, he can feel John’s erection against his ass. He’s not sure if John’s even awake yet, but even with his sleep fogged brain, he still pushes his hips back to get even closer to him. When he feels John’s arm tighten around his middle, he knows that he’s awake, too. “Morning,” he greets.

“Morning,” John returns, pressing a quick kiss to Randy’s neck. “You wanna fuck now?” he asks.

“You really don’t waste any time, do you? I like that.”

John nips at the skin right at the junction of Randy’s neck. He can hear footsteps moving around upstairs, and he knows that at least his parents are awake. “We gotta be really quiet,” he says. 

“Ok.” Randy rocks his hips some, more than ready for John to be inside him again. 

John turns around and then remembers he never actually put the Vaseline away the night before. “Have you seen the jar?” he asks, now looking on the floor next to the bed.

Randy leans over his own side of the bed, looking on the floor now. “No. Do we even really—”

“Found it,” John interrupts. Somehow, it worked itself up and under the pillows overnight. 

“That answers that question.” Randy lies back down on his side, able to hear John unscrew the lid to the jar. 

“Pull your pants down, just over your ass,” John says, doing the same, only pulling them down enough to expose his dick. Randy does as he’s told, exposing just enough of himself to John. John reaches down and pushes two fingers into Randy, who’s still slick feeling from the night before. “God, you still feel open for me,” John whispers.

Randy moans softly as he feels John easily slide two fingers inside him. “I want you,” he says, even though John’s only had the two fingers in him for all of thirty seconds. “Please, do it now.”

“You sure?”

“You said yourself I still feel open for you.”

John’s quick to rub some of the Vaseline on his dick. He grabs his cock and runs it up and down the length of Randy’s crack before he lines himself up and pushes in. His eyes flutter shut as he’s once again engulfed in the heat of Randy’s body. He feels so goddamn good. “I don’t think I’m gonna last long,” he confesses. Being in Randy twice within twelve hours is just too much.

“Don’t care,” Randy replies. “I like the feel of you coming in me.”

“Jesus,” John mutters, his right hand grabbing onto Randy’s hip and gripping tight. He continues his thrusts, loving the way that Randy’s moving his own hips, rubbing his ass up against him each time he thrusts fully inside. 

Randy’s got his left hand wrapped around his cock, stroking himself as John thrusts into him, and his right hand is reaching behind him, once more going for John’s ass. It didn’t take him long into their physical relationship to realize that he loves grabbing John’s ass. It’s firm and muscular and big, but in the best of ways. So he’s taken to grabbing John’s ass whenever he can, and right now he’s clawing at his asscheek, trying to push him even _deeper_.

They keep it up for as long as they can, but soon John finds himself biting into Randy’s shoulder to muffle the cry he wants to release as he comes deep in Randy’s body. Randy turns his head and buries his face into John’s pillow when he comes. When he feels John pull out, he rolls onto his back, then over onto his other side, facing John. “I can’t believe we just fucked while your parents are walking around upstairs.”

“You have become such a bad influence on me,” John teases.

“Oh, sure, blame it all on me.”

“If you insist,” John says, pecking Randy on the lips. “Now, come on, let’s get cleaned up, then we can get breakfast.”

They grab the tissues again and clean themselves up as best as they can. “Can I take a shower before breakfast?” Randy asks him. “Not that I don’t like feeling your cum in my ass, but I’m pretty sure I smell like we just had sex. And I’m not sitting near your mother smelling like I just had sex with her son.”

“Yeah, of course. I’ll take one after you,” John says because, yes, they do smell like sex. And he also doesn’t want to sit near his mother smelling like he just had sex with the boy she let sleep over.

Randy rolls out of bed, hiking his pants back up over his ass, but not before John gets a nice look at it. He pulls a shirt on over his head and rummages through the overnight bag for a few more things. 

“Just remember to make it quick. There’s seven people in this house.”

“And only one bathroom?”

“And only one bathroom.”

Randy just grins. “Don’t worry, I just need to wash your cum out of my ass. I’ll be quick.”


End file.
